1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a luggage and more particularly to a bezel assembly or a wheeled luggage in which a bezel recess is integrally formed with a frame having guiding members for guiding and securing handle therein.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, a bezel is an important element of a handle for wheeled luggage. The assembly of bezel into a luggage frame is as follows. First, fixedly attaches a top plate to the top frame of luggage. Then, fixedly attaches bezel to the top plate. Finally, mount support tubes in the bezel. In view of the foregoing, such assembly is time consuming. Further simplification of components is thus desirable.
Furthermore, a typical luggage is a parallelpiped body with molded frame wherein a top plate and a bottom plate are provided on top and bottom panels respectively for providing a sufficient support for the fabric covered thereon. It is found that the longitudinal strength of luggage is weak, while the lateral strength of luggage is further weak. In other words, such typical luggage is not resistant to impact and thus handle with care must be obeyed for prolong its life cycle.
As a result, such luggage is usually carried or towed by traveler for preventing from accidental impact. Such structural weakness is disadvantageous.
Thus, it is desirable to provide an improved bezel for wheeled luggage in order to overcome the above drawbacks of prior art.